64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle
Giggles and Tickles are very restless in waiting for the sun to rise. It is revealed that the monkeys must sleep in order for the sun to rise for their birthday. Summary Main Zoo Lucy explained about a special night to the animals. The father of Lucy said that there will be shooting stars tonight. It is said that Lucy must stay up all night to see a shooting star. Story One evening, the animals are preparing a birthday celebration for the monkeys tomorrow. The animals explained there will be lots of fun, food, and music tomorrow. The monkeys arrived during the preparation of the party. It is stated that the party will start tomorrow. The monkeys are very impatient in waiting for the sunrise. The animals are getting ready for bed. The monkeys asked Herbert to play loud music. They also did a rap song while Herbert played loud music. Ronald and his friend went to bed. The monkeys decide to do more music, but Molly told them to keep the noise down. The monkeys are very bored when Herbert goes to bed. The monkeys decide to make more noise again, but Georgina heard the noise. Georgina didn't wake up. The monkeys also tried to wake up Kevin, Toby, and Doris. However, they decide to go back to sleep instead. The monkeys are having a hard time trying play with another animal. They decide to push Molly who fell asleep. The monkeys ended up rolling her towards Ronald. Molly still was sleeping next to Ronald. The monkeys are very tired as the moon is going down. The monkeys decide to fall asleep after trying to wake up all the animals. The next day, all the animals had a good night sleep from last night. The monkeys are surprised about their birthday today. They blew the candles and are given two hammocks as birthday presents. The animals began singing Audrey's lullaby to the monkeys. Moral Ending Lucy is invited to visit someone's party tomorrow. She finally saw some shooting stars before going to bed. Gallery Ep 87 2.jpg Ep 87 3.jpg Ep 87 4.jpg Ep 87 5.jpg Ep 87 6.jpg Ep 87 7.jpg Ep 87 8.jpg Ep 87 9.jpg Ep 87 10.jpg Ep 87 11.jpg Ep 87 12.jpg Ep 87 13.jpg Ep 87 14.jpg Ep 87 15.jpg Ep 87 16.jpg Ep 87 17.jpg Ep 87 18.jpg Ep 87 19.jpg Ep 87 20.jpg Ep 87 21.jpg Ep 87 22.jpg Ep 87 23.jpg Ep 87 24.jpg Ep 87 25.jpg Ep 87 26.jpg Ep 87 27.jpg Ep 87 28.jpg Ep 87 29.jpg Ep 87 30.jpg Ep 87 31.jpg Ep 87 32.jpg Ep 87 33.jpg Ep 87 34.jpg Ep 87 35.jpg Ep 87 36.jpg Ep 87 37.jpg Ep 87 38.jpg Ep 87 39.jpg Ep 87 40.jpg Ep 87 41.jpg Ep 87 42.jpg Ep 87 43.jpg Ep 87 44.jpg Ep 87 45.jpg Ep 87 46.jpg Ep 87 47.jpg Ep 87 48.jpg Ep 87 49.jpg Ep 87 50.jpg Ep 87 51.jpg Ep 87 52.jpg Ep 87 53.jpg Ep 87 54.jpg Ep 87 55.jpg Ep 87 56.jpg Ep 87 57.jpg Ep 87 58.jpg Ep 87 59.jpg Ep 87 60.jpg Ep 87 61.jpg Ep 87 62.jpg Ep 87 63.jpg Ep 87 64.jpg Ep 87 65.jpg Ep 87 66.jpg Ep 87 67.jpg Ep 87 68.jpg Ep 87 69.jpg Ep 87 70.jpg Ep 87 71.jpg Ep 87 72.jpg Video Trivia * This is the only episode where a rap song is heard. * The early name for this episode was "The Story of the Monkeys Who Stayed Up All Night Long". However, this was shortened as "The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes